


When Ian And Mickey Go To The Hospital

by skittles_and_oreos16



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, More Fluff, Sick Mickey, Worried Ian, fluff fluff fluff, i'm shitty at tagging, mickey doesn't like hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: mickey gets sick and they go to doctor together (+mickey curls up against ian at some point in the waiting room and falls asleep)</p>
<p>"I don't need a fucking doctor," Mickey said, but sounded less convincing after a coughing fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Ian And Mickey Go To The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I never turn down the opportunity to write a shitload of fluff and I always take the chance to have the two say "I love you" and run with it!! (: Also, I'm shit at titles.

Ian knew Mickey felt like shit and he was done with Mickey saying "it'll blow over". His cough had gotten worse and Ian couldn't sleep at night because Mickey's wheezing and stuffy nose made him fear he would stop breathing in the middle of the night. He was done with Mickey's bullshit, they were going to the hospital.

"I don't need a fucking doctor," Mickey said, but sounded less convincing after a coughing fit.

Ian had to drag him to the car and practically force the older man to stay there while he turned the car on. "I don't care if you think don't, because I _know_ you do."

They drove in silence until they reached the hospital and then Mickey said, "Come on man, just take me home."

Ian could see the wide-eyed fear in the other mans face, but didn't acknowledge it. He was pretty sure whatever fear he had about the doctors were nothing compared to the pain in his chest as he had to listen to him wheeze his way through the night.

Mickey stepped out of the car after they parked and lit a cigarette. Ian snatched it out while Mickey shouted, "What the fuck, Gallagher?"

"Whatever's going on I'm a hundred percent sure this won't help." He threw the cigarette to the ground and smashed it under his shoe. As they walked inside, he felt Mickey's hand slip into his own and nearly winced at the death grip he had on it. They checked in and went to the waiting room.

They settled in their seats and Ian didn't miss the way Mickey clung to his side. "It's going to be fine, Mick." He rested his head on the side of that dark head of hair. He could feel Mickey relax slightly and his grip on his hand loosen a little.

"I know, I just hate these stupid fucing hospitals."

Ian slipped his hand out of Mickey's and instead wrapped it around the smaller man's shoulders. He kissed the top of his head as they scooted even closer together. Mickey's arms slipped around Ian's waist and he leaned his head on Ian's chest.

In no time at all Ian could hear a steady wheezing noise coming from the the body tightly wrapped around him and he knew Mickey had fallen asleep.

*

It turned out Mickey had bronchitis and really the only thing he could do was stay home and sleep. Once they were back in the comfort of their own apartment, Mickey changed into sweatpants and Ian made him curl up on the couch. Ian turned on the tv and laid down behind Mickey, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"Told you I didn't need a fucking doctor," Mickey said, leaning further into Ian's touch.

"Doesn't matter, it was worth going if only for the doctor to tell me you're going to be fine."

"Worried about me, Gallagher?"

He could hear the smile in his voice and he wrapped his arms around him even tighter. "I'll always be worried about you."

Mickey made a scoffing noise, but didn't say anything about being sappy or too gay, knowing full well he'd started it.

Ian nuzzled into his hair and said, "Besides you were keeping me up at night with all your wheezing."

Mickey laughed and said, "So you took me to the doctor for yourself, huh?"

"Mmmhmm," Ian answered, placing soft kisses along his neck and collarbone.

"Should've known," Mickey said, tilting his head and allowing Ian more room.

"I love you, Mick," Ian whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, Ian," Mickey whispered back, sleep becoming very heavy in his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (: I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts!! (: <3


End file.
